Silent Hill: Creation of the Monster
by thatonedude
Summary: final chapter, short, and rushed sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill : Creation of the Monster

(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silent Hill or any characters that might be in relation to the game, Konami does)

July 1, 1891, Friday

Dear Reynolds,

I have finally moved to a place most perfect,Silent Hill. It is a small town near a lake and it is surrounded by beautiful mountains that are dotted with wonderful pine trees. I am fortunate enough to have moved into a rather large house on the outskirts of the new town which has only around twenty or so houses, a small general store, and a tavern near the towns center. It is a welcome change of scenery since my dear Elizabeth passed on to be with her mother.

Reynolds, you have to see the town itself and the lake in order to fully appreciate such a hidden place. It irradiates with beauty and in the morning the sun rises and peeks into my window waking me with a wonderful feeling. Has there ever been a place more close to the very heaven in which we often wish to be when we pass? I think not, it is a place of immense wonder and awe.

And yet there are already rumors going through the small town. Mainly in the Tavern where most often go at dusk to tell tales, some quite humorous while others. . . others rather unnerving. It was here that I stumbled upon a most peculiar rumor spoken out of the mouth of a man that has been here since the town was in it's earliest stages.

The man, his name was Rance Ventura, was a portly fellow that had a way with swearing and drinking. Rance spoke of the civil war and of a terrible story about a prison that was built near the lake and of the executions that were held there. It seemed that there was also a ship that had been attacked and many innocent men were sunk to the bottom of the lake never to be recovered. If what Rance said was true I would like to find this prison and see it for myself.

I know that when you read this you will be laughing and saying what a romantic I am, but Reynolds look at it from my point of view. This could be the start of something no history book has seen in years. Think about it, a massacre in a quite little lakeside town. I think I will take it upon myself to investigate this rumor and find out if there is more to this rumor, after all I really do not have much to look forward to.

Well I will leave you for now, give my regards to your wife and daughter.

Sincerely

Rustin Ashfield

July 6, 1891,Thursday

Dear Reynolds,

Would you believe me if I told you that I have found a huge stone in the woods near Silent Hill? It is an odd thing with a very smooth surface and when touched, it makes me feel as if something is prying through my head. I found this stone by coincidence the other day while I was out gathering wood to make a fence. My friend and servant Kauffman had mentioned that the natives call it Nahkeehona, they believe it is a means to reach the dead.

When I pressed him for further knowledge on the stone, he merely shrugged and said that he knew only that. I find it to be most fascinating and am going to bring a chisel next time I see it and chip a piece off for you. I know you and your ability to tell what kind of rock it is.

Oh and as for the prison, I seen nothing yet on my search for it, it may be our friend Rance was drinking far too many drams when he spoke his tale. Merely drunk talk is what I am getting at. Ah well, like I've said before, I am a bit of a romantic when it comes to those kinds of things.

But on an interesting note, it does seem as though our lake might be haunted. Haunted? you must be thinking as you read this. Yes haunted. Two nights ago a man by the name of Alice went hunting near the lake Toluca and came back in a rush after being out there for a mere hour. He ran to the tavern and sat at a stool near the bar.

When I approached him he looked up nervously and then took a sip of his ale. He told those fortunate enough to be in the tavern that he saw something. I pressed until I got the full story which was rather queer in nature.

"I'd rather not speak of that thing I saw out on the lake." he said in such a terrified voice.

"It was as if the very forest came to life and urged me to stay until it reached me!" he moaned.

I sat and listened as he went on, as he spoke each word I became more and more engrossed in his tale. You know how I am about the stories of the unknown and the supernatural. I've always been into such things even though you, and several others I've mentioned my fascintation with, have viewed it as childs imagination or utter nonsense. Yet I sat through the whole tale in utter silence listening to each syllable and memorizing them as he went on.

"There was a shadow on the lake, and with it came a thick fog. Thicker than any fog I have seen in my life! I'd swear on a bible that it's true!." he exclaimed heatedly.

When a kind fellow, a doctor by the name of Micheal Valentine, wondered out loud if it wasn't an hallucination Alice grabbed the poor fellow and struck him a hard blow to the side of the head and asked if that was an hallucination. It drew quite a ruckas and everyone had nearly forgotten the story he had told us mere seconds earlier.

Everyone except for myself, and when the Tavern was closing I walked with him to his home and asked him questions about his experience. What I got was only confusion and a queer sense that felt as if I were being followed. He said what he saw was something that can only be described as a childs stick figure brought to life only with decayed skin and a rotten smell.

He didn't know where the fog had come from, it had been a rather cheerful morning and that was what prompted him to even go hunting in the first place. As it turned out he managed to get lost near the lake and in the terror he experienced, managed to run out of the woods and back to the town in a few minutes.

Reynolds I am interested in hearing what you have to say on the matter, please write back and tell me. I must go for now though.

Your Friend

Rustin Ashfield

July 14, 1891, friday

Dear Reynolds,

So many odd things have been happening around the town as of late. It all started when Vincent Coffee found a priest half starved and wounded. The man claimed to be a Catholic and said that he was on his way with a wagon and several others, when they were attacked by indians. Indians! How many years has it been since the indians have attacked wagons? I took it upon myself to let the wounded man stay at my place until he recovered. It took him merely a day and then he was on his feet.

It was the night of the day he recovered, oh and where are my manners, his name was Elias Gillespie. Anyway, it was on the night of the day he recovered that the first of four disappearances happened. It was Mattie Rich, a young women married to the mayors son. She went out for her nightly walk in their backyard and never returned. I happened to be in bed by the time they made a search party for her and I was shaken awake by Kauffman.

Together Kauffman and I searched with twenty or so others in the woods nearby The Rich's house and we found nothing except a scrap of bloody cloth that was later identified as part of her dress. As we got back to Benjamin Rich's home Elias began to pray to his God, a God not known to Catholics. A God called Samael. I must be totally honest with you Reynolds, when he began to pray to this false thing it sent chills up and down my spine.

The second was a young boy by the name of Will Pike. He disappeared in broad daylight without so much as a fuss. We searched high and low for him all day and finally gave up hope after the sun had set and the moon was high. Again Elias began to pray to his dark God.

I noticed though that he was not the only one, Dr. Valentine was also praying with him in that odd tongue. I chose to ignore their almost chant like prayer while others watched in curiosity as they fell to their knees speak their queer tongue. In my mind it seemed like a bad premonition. Like something wicked getting ready to strike.

That night I slept with a chair propped up at my door and my servant Kauffman slept on my floor out of fear, for he too had been shaken when they prayed their unholy prayer.

I slept that night rather restlessly and tossed and turned. I was having disturbing dreams most unlike anything I have ever seen in my entire life. Dreams of twisted bodies and dark screaming creatures that roamed the town and the forest that surrounded the area. I was awoken by a strange muffled cry at my door and when I answered it miss Olivia Owens came bursting in. Her father and mother were gone from their house.

I and Kauffman dressed quickly and went to her home to see what we could find. It was the sight of terror when we got there. I have never seen so much blood on a wall in my life. To be honest I have never even seen blood on a wall until that day. It was soaked in the beds and there sheets as well as the pillows and the floor. The walls were painted with the blood and on the right wall near a window was a symbol.

A symbol not unlike a pentagram, except that it was a mere triangle in the center of the circle instead of a star. On the and around the circle were writings I could not decipher. It was an older language that was dead for all I knew. I looked up and down the room and found nothing not even a small piece of evidence. I was a constable in New York and yet I could find nothing, no evidence that led to a capturing. The blood was not smeered anywhere on the floor nor were there any drag marks to indicate a body being removed.

Reynolds I request that you come immediately and bring me a pistol for I believe we might have a murderer in our midst.

Rustin Ashfield


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silent Hill or certain names, Konami does)

July 19, 1891 Wednesday

Dear Bannister,

Elias Gillespie has taken over the church as our priest and has taken it upon himself to teach his beliefs of Samael to the town people. At first he had a vey small congregation but it is growing ever so quickly. So quickly in fact that it is beginning to frighten me. Alice and his family have become a big part of his church and are his witnesses.

Among others that have joined his church are the Riches, the Coffees and several other important people of this town. I fear that if the towns people began to go to that church something bad will happen. Most are already telling of monsters roaming the nearby woods and the lake. Some say it is the end of all days and that soon Samael will return and make the world a safer place to live. Do I believe this? No I do not, I am just as my master Rustin Ashfield.

We have thought about leaving this God forsaken town and starting anew, but it seems an impossibilty at the moment. It's the fog, it has grown quite thick and we have lost several people to it in the last three days. Mister Royce Reynolds has taken up residence with us and has brought weapons to keep us feeling safe for the time being.

The second he arrived in town his horse died of unknown reasons. That was the first sign of a most queer existence of evil that may or may not be residing here. It seems that Elias has brought it with him, though I am not bold enough to speak of it to Mr. Ashfield. Reynolds on the other hand is a bit of a "cowboy" and is willing to listen to what I have to say. It seems he may be more of a confidant to me then I thought.

William, I fear that one day soon something big is going to happen, a confrontation of sorts. I fear it will end in bloodshed seeing as how the mental stability in the towns folk is dwindling. I must bring into light the Hall incident for you to truly understand what I am saying.

Dennis Hall and his wife Mercedes had a teenage daughter that was suddenly having fits for no apparent reason. They consulted with Elias and soon afterwards in town square they burned her alive much like the witches of Salem. I cannot understand their logic nor do I pretend and have often been confronted about my way of life.

Dear friend I may be one of those that loses this battle if I am not careful. I was nearly stabbed just last night in the tavern.

My friend I needn't trouble you anymore with my problems I will write to you more someday soon hopefully.

A friend always,

Jack Kauffman

(A Diary entry from Rustin Ashfield.)

Entry 0032, 1891

I feel as if I am going mad, everyone in this town save for myself, Kauffman, and Reynolds seem to be suffering some delusion. It has been going on like this since Elias Gillespie arrived and I fear he might be the cause of it somehow and yet listen to how mad that sounds. How can a man conjure up the things I've seen in this town since my arrival?

When Kauffman and I first arrived the woods were teeming with wild game, now they are silent in the area. It is as if all of the forest animals in the area sensed some evil presence and left for greater safer land. Even the birds are nowhere in site.

Then there are the sounds, noises in the woods and in my very house at night I often hear them. Foot falls, as if someone is investigating my house and the items that are in it. Once I even fell asleep with a candle burning bright in my room for fear of the dark and the things that reside within it. I have never been afraid of the dark in my entire life!

The town itself is engulfed in a fog that won't leave even when the sun shines it's brightest and the weather has been questionable, it's mid-July and there was snow the other day! There is something about the fog that I don't, it's almost as if there are things in it hiding, waiting. . .

Things like the one I seen with my very own eyes just three days ago. It was lunch time and I had been eating when I hear a scraping sound in my back yard. I went to investigate since I'd sent Kauffman on an errand and Reynolds was at the tavern for a dram. As I moved to the back door a shadow moved across a window near the wood stove. I checked it but saw nothing, the wretched fog was too thick.

I walked out onto the back porch and looked around as far as I could and saw nothing. As I was getting ready to go inside I felt a chill deep in my bones and looked up and dear God I saw something. I can't describe it very well because it was surrounded by fog, but the smell. . .

It appeared to be the burnt victim of the teenage girl they killed the other day.

It saw me just as I was reaching for the door knob and it began to stumble it's way toward me and as it got closer I could actually see the clothes it wore, they were fused to it's skin! If I could, I would leave. For the sake of my humanity I would leave.

Everytime I close my eyes that burned thing is looking at me. That is not the only time something has been seen in the last three days either. Rance Ventura said he saw a creature with it's arms fused to it's chest staggering towards the church. He never got a really good look at it to see if it was human but he said it smelled of rot. Like the many dead men he walked through during the civil war.

Sadly Rance joined Elias' church just yesterday. What they do there is beyond me. I can only wonder in frightened curiosity what terrible things any of them do in there. The Williams's little boy entered the church with them and hasn't been seen since, that was a week ago. I have been thinking hard on all of this and am seriously considering finding my way out of this fog and to safety. Kauffman and Reynolds are ready to leave just as well.

Maybe soon we will leave for I have been having dreams and I feel they are getting more and more real as I dream them every night. Terrible things, dreams of sacrifice and tormented people. Dream. . . Nightmares would best describe them. The last one was the most real of them all. It was of a large circle of people and Elias standing in the middle of them. They are chanting something I can not understand and then they began to disappear, one by one. In their places are creatures of unimaginable terror.

I must think of how I can leave without getting lost in that forest. There has to be a way, I can not be trapped in this evil place. I can not be trapped!

July 25, 1891, Tuesday

Mr. Black,

I am writing in regards to the town, it appears as if there is some sort of demonic cult activity surfacing. Why a week ago a young woman was burned at the stake for a mere rebellion against her parents. I'd very much like for you to send some investigators to this town to find what they can. We are in dire need of order.

A man who goes by the name of Elias Gillespie has taken over the township and is teaching many his dark arts. Apparently these things involve sacrifice of children and execution of non believers. How I know such things is by merely watching and listening to things spoke of in the tavern that is in this town.

Sir I believe time is running out and soon the whole town will be under control of this mad man. He must be detained and taken to a place of mental health. I ask that this be my only request from you. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Rustin Ashfield

Entry 0033, 1891

It is a terrible thing, our postman was found by outlaws and killed. He was found near the lake with bullet wounds. Who the outlaws were and where they went is anyones guess. It was a small matter to Elias and his congregation. He thought that it was best for the town if no one knew of it's existence at the moment. Is he mad? I needn't even ask the question yet I can not help myself.

My chickens have all been eaten as well, by something savage and beastly. Ventura said it was more than likely a wolf. That seems unlikely to me, there hasn't been any wild life in the near vicinity for weeks and that in itself is a cause for concern. How can we get fresh meat if there is nothing to hunt? It worries me.

The wagons with supplies haven't been here for over a week and most of the supplies in the general store are slowly being used up. Soon we will have to leave if we don't get our supplies and food. After all how can a man live without food? This news is very depressing but it's all I have to write about as of late. That and my trip to the prison. . .

I really haven't gotten a chance to recover from that trip yet but it appears I have found the cursed place. I must speak of it when I have more time however, Reynolds has come in with some more disturbing news and I must put pen down for now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silent Hill or certain names, Konami does)

Entry 0034 1891

It is with utter sadness that I write this, just last night Reynolds came into my room to tell me bad news. Bad news it was indeed. A family of five have been found slain in their very home. Three children under the age of twelve were found in their room, all were horribly mutilated by someone. The parents were also found in their own room, both were mangled.

Reynolds said it would be best for all of us if we set up a guard watch. He is on first watch, Kauffman second, and I get the last watch. This town has changed me in the short month I've lived here. In the beginning I had such dreams, wonderful and sweet. Now when I close my eyes I see horrific images. Things I would never dare to wish on another soul. I close my eyes and I see the horrible images of the prison. . .

We reached it after a rather short walk through the woods. Reynolds was leading the way with Kauffman in the back and myself in the middle. It looked small, like a shack or a shed. However once inside we found a small entrance that led to a basement of sorts. It was in there that I was a witness to things that could not possibly exist.

We walked through the partially flooded hallway that led to many cells. Some still had dead men inside of them. The place smelled of rot and decay and the walls were filled with slime. I have never seen such filth in my life, never. As I looked up towards the ceiling I saw a brief flash of something. A mere shadow was my first thought seeing as how we lit the way through the disgusting place.

As we got further and further into the dungeon I felt something in the pit of my stomach, something much like a twisting. I had to stop for a few minutes until it passed. As we walked to the end of the cells we saw it. The one thing I could not possibly stand to see again as long as I Live in this lifetime.

In the last cell of the prison, I saw the Owens bodies. Both man and wife were in the cell, decayed from days of just sitting there. That was when Reynolds drew his gun and suggested we leave immediately. As we were leaving, I looked back and saw the shadow again, briefly.

Near the entrance to the basement we all heard cries from below, men begging to be killed from the torture they were put through. Some asking if they would ever be released. I knew there were no living souls in the basement. Reynolds shrugged it off entirely and Kauffman said it was merely a trick of an old building.

I could not cast it off as a mere trick of the mind. I never was able to think so little of the things that frighten us at night when we are nestled in our beds. That is why I insist on writing about it. Now these murders. . .

It seems as if these people are being murdered by a person in this very town, yet they were torn so savagely. . . If I were to look at the bodies then maybe, maybe I can find evidence of something else. An animal perhaps, or at the very least find out what sort of weapon killed them. I feel that these deaths seem out of place with the rest.

Elias himself appears to be losing his grip on his congregation ever since the stake burnings in the town center. Yes two more have been burned and now his group has lost their faith in him. His madness may actually end quite soon, Ventura has spoken to me and told me that some of them were planning something and that soon the priest would be over thrown.

What are his plans for our town in the first place? Where did he come from? Is he really a priest? The questions keep appearing in my mind. Soon we will find out all that we need from him when the others overthrow him. In the meantime I will have a look at the bodies of the recently deceased and find out if they've been mutilated by man or beast.

Entry 0035 1891

Hung or skewered, it was a choice the prisoners were given when our town was part of the prison back in the civil war days. The very thought of this town as a prison makes my stomach turn. Should it be a surprise though? So many things turned out to be illusions in this town and it's surrounding areas.

I had once been planning a trip to New York where I'd stay with relatives until all of this had passed. Unfortunately the fog has prevented me from such a travel. I am now planning an overthrow of Gillespie. I see no hope in this place and have grown quite cynical. I am fearful of the things that roam in the fog as well.

Elias mentioned that he was near close to achieving paradise on earth. He needed The Monster to help him cleanse earth of the nonbelievers first. That and he needed a child pure and free of all that is bad. It just so happens that there is one in this town.

Her name is Cheryl Carter, daughter of Jethro Carter who owns the now closed General Store. She is a very quiet and often times insightful child. I've had the pleasure of meeting her family and herself. Am in fact a very close friend of Jethro's as of late. I'm almost certain he would be very helpful in leading us into overthrowing Elias Gillespie. I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Right now it is very early in the morning and I must wake up Kauffman and Reynolds for their duties.

(Sorry so short next chapter will be longer.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silent Hill or certain names, Konami does)

Entry 0036 1891

I see now that Cheryl Carter has no origin, she was adopted into the Carter family when she was still a baby. They found her in a wagon near the mountains and took her in. She is such an interesting child, she drew a picture of a creature she refered to as Metatron. It was more of a symbol than it was an actual creature.

I decided to take it for luck, seeing the picture made me feel safe for some reason that I cannot even begin to comprehend. Maybe the very symbol actually means something, but if so how would the little one have known such a thing? Does it even matter, perhaps it just made me feel safe because it has nothing to do with Elias. He has his hand in every little thing in this town and lately he has been seen looking at young Cheryl.

If he attempts to grab the girl for his sick rituals, I believe that it will cause chaos. As it is the men of the town are barely organized and I wouldn't doubt for a minute that Elias has some sort of back up. But who or what? Maybe the person who has been brutally murdering the towns folk. So many questions, most seem to be left unanswered.

Well I am going to make myself ready to confront Elias in a few hours, try to put reason in the man's head. If he doesn't respond to what I have to say than I am afraid that I will have to gather my unorganised team and attack tomorrow morning.

Undated letter

To anyone who reads this,

The town is gone, everyone in it has disappeared, Reynolds, Kauffman, and myself are all that is left in these woods. The village is still in tact of course, just devoid of all human contact. We have armed ourselves with rifles and revolvers, there is fear on the air.

This all started with myself going to confront Elias Gillespie, a mad man who claims to be some sort of savior to the world. He wasn't in his church that night, so I went to find him. A dull headache began in my forehead as I searched for him. As I searched in his old worn house, the headache began to increase. I had to stop and shake it off the best I could.

It was then that I heard a terrible scream somewhere outside. I went out to find out what was going on. I followed the screams to the Carter home and saw a horrifying thing. Blood, and flesh all over the house. Jethro was the only one left, screaming and pointing at something not there. He screamed over and over one word. I couldn't tell what that word was at first but slowly I started to understand.

"Samael!" He screamed from his hoarse voice.

He repeated it until he died from his wounds. I searched the house and found most of his family there. All of them except for one, Cheryl Carter was missing. I frantically searched for the young child hoping against all odds that she was hiding, knowing full well she wasn't hiding at all but in the clutches of that cursed man.

I was on my way out the door when something caught my eye, it was a medallion with the same design on it as the drawing the little one gave me. Metatron, she had called it. A guardian angel of some kind. In that instant a terrible thought went through my mind.

If Metatron was an angel of good, maybe Samael was an angel of evil. Were they in a constant struggle? A battle that has been going on since the dawn of man? Locked in a battle neither can win? It seemed suddenly that this was what the town was, some sort of battle ground for these entities we couldn't see on this plain of existence. I felt terror grip me, what if there could be a winner? What if it was Samael? What would happen to the rest of the world? I saw a terrible vision and in it was a young man in a weird time. One were the wagons and carriages of our time ran by themselves instead of on horses.

He stumbled through a very familiar town, bigger and more spread out, but the same town nonetheless. He hollared one thing out as he wandered through the streets that had been something other than cobble stones and brick.

"Cheryl!" the man had yelled through the fog of the cursed town.

Just like that the vision was gone, but I knew one thing. We would never win, not as humans fighting alone. Maybe with that medallion we had a fighting chance, but I wasn't too sure what the odds might be. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. A name suddenly rose through my mind.

Harry Mason.

That was the man that was going through the thing I was about to go through and deep in my mind I wished him luck, in whatever time he was in. I walked from the house and went straight to my own. Which brings us to the present. The town is empty save for the three of us and I believe that we will fight this thing and now there might even be a chance that we'll come out on top. I will write more tomorrow if I can. If not I will say this, we tried and that is what seems to matter most. We tried and if we did fail the thing will not forget us easily, neither will it's slave, Elias Gillespie.

Rustin Ashfield

Undated

The deed is done, Elias Gillespie has been killed, not by our hands but by the very thing he tried to control. We found him in the old ruins of the prison, Reynolds was the first to go inside bravely confronting the man. Had I gone in first, it might have changed things a bit, but alas Reynolds did and just as the vile man conjured up his demons.

We managed to fend off most of his creatures, but sadly it was too late to reach him. In the end his Monster rose out of the ground and attacked us. Reynolds was the first to hit it, shotting it with his rifle. He also was hit by it head on, it ripped his head from his shoulders killing him instantly. I was so shaken by this that I didn't see it coming after me. Kauffman pushed me out of the way as it attacked.

He was sent flying into a cell unconcious leaving me to fight off the thing. I froze as it swooped down at me. As it bore down on me I held out the medallion and screamed for it to be gone. It froze and there was a brilliant light, a path into some kind of dark realm . I walked slowly to it as the Monster fell to the ground in a tremble. Elias Gillespie was also on his way to the realm and that was when the Monster reached up and grabbed him tearing him apart and taking his remains with it.

In the end he got what he deserved. As for me? I went into the realm and here I sit now, pen and paper in hand. I'm in my house, but it is different somehow. Aged and defiled. Cheryl is here as well, and some of the other towns people are here. I don't know if we'll ever make it back to the realm of light, the one we are all familiar with. Maybe one day a door will open and we can all go back to the real world. Then again maybe we will be stuck here forever. If anyone finds this I hope they learn from it. I hope they never suffer as we are suffering in this disgusting perverted version of the world.

Ashfield

Undated

I have managed to escape unharmed and have made it out of the town. My master is gone however and the remains of Reynolds are still in the prison, I did not have the guts to take him out. It was odd, for some reason I don't think that Mr. Ashfield is dead, just gone. Who knows, maybe he will turn up somewhere. As for me, I am going to go to New York and find a woman to marry. Start a family of my own.

In any case I am glad to be rid of that place. Soon I will be far away and the only thing left will be the memories. Nightmares will of course be part of the healing process. One other thing though. As I was leaving I found that medallion that Mr. Ashfield insisted on taking with him. I threw it into the forest glad to get rid of it. As I did I felt as if someone were calling me. I turned around and saw the little girl standing there in ghostly form. I ignored her and went about my way. Some day I may return but more likely I'll stay far away for good.

I will leave this letter on my desk in case someone decides to rummage around one day and happens on it. I feel that it would also be a good idea to search my masters belongings for his journal. He documented as much of this as he could.

Kauffman

1901, 9/12

Jasper,

My wife and I have stumbled upon a baby out in the forrest only a mile or so from a deserted town. She has really taken to the child and has insisted on keeping her. I think she wants to name her, for some reason she keeps calling her Heather.

The town is terribly empty and has a bit of a haunting nature to it, Jasper. I told you once that I don't believe in ghosts but this seems to be a genuine haunted area. There was a sign by the road, it said Welcome to Silent Hill. I think you should come see the place...

(sorry the ending is so sloppy and short, I ran out of ideas on this one.)


End file.
